Vengeance
by sapphiresnow
Summary: She was a girl covered by glitter and gold, makeup and words.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and please be sure to note that everything I write is fictional, Kitty and Ryder's surroundings and personality may seem OOC, sorry. I can't capture anything right but hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_She was fearless and she knew it._

_She was hopeless and she knew it too._

The blonde looked into the mirror, she was dressed in her everyday pyjamas, hair up in a bun, eyes bags creeped below her eyes, which was claimed to be the most mesmerizing eyes by her very own mother. Flawless, another word which also her mother claimed that suited her. Kitty couldn't help but laugh at that thought, she was always at her most vulnerable in the mornings because everyday she wakes up, she faces herself in the mirror, her real self.

The Kitty Wilde without make up covering her eye bags, without the constant lip balm she carries with herself to cover up her pale, dried up lips. The only thing Kitty liked about her everyday routine in the morning is whenever she looks above her mirror there's the word 'VENGEANCE' written. She pasted it on when she was 13 and vowed to never take it off her wall.

Kitty Wilde, labeled as the bitch in school. She was proud of the title, she aimed for the title since she got her first cupped sized bra but she never wanted 'slut', 'fucking whore', to appear in to. It was part of the package of being the most popular bitch in school, she would always tell herself.

* * *

She sat up on the bed, feeling the heavy breath she's leaving out at this very moment as she looked into her mirror. Instead of seeing one blonde, there was another.(No, it is not her mother.) You see, you might think this is weird, Kitty fucks everyone right? But never in her own room, it's either in the other guy(or girl)'s place or the guest room downstairs. Now, who was this other blonde?

Kitty looked at the figure next to her. He was sleeping soundly, his features were much more soften and grace when he's asleep. She placed her palm against his cheeks, feeling the heat erupting from his skin, feeling the sparks tingling against her palm. _No, Kitty. _She quickly held her hand back, landing it on her chest. No, this is Mary Sue's hopeless lover boy, she couldn't.

She noticed his eye lids start to flicker. Fucking amazing. 'Why the fuck are you here?'

Ryder seemed to had gained back his conscious and thought for a minute. 'You're naked.'

'It's not like you haven't seen anything.' Kitty stood up nonchalantly as she walk towards the mirror, feeling insecure about her current appearance. She stood in front of the mirror, you'd think she was looking at herself but she was really looking at the reaction the other blonde had. 'I'm going to shower and by the time-'

'You're beautiful.'

Kitty's neck snap at those words and turned her head towards Ryder, 'Excuse me?'

'You're beautiful.'

'You better leave those words for little Marley because the only vocabularies I accept is hot, sexy and-'

'I said, you're beautiful and not hot, sexy and sassy.'

'I wasn't going to say sassy but that works too.' Kitty replied, ignoring the original statement Ryder made. 'AS, I was saying, I would expect you to be gone by the time I get out from the shower.'

'Vengeance, that's why you're such a bitch at school.' Kitty tried to ignore the 'bitch' remark he made on her.

'Listen here little lover-boy, if you want to look at my naked body for another 5 minutes, just say it. You don't need to make shitty remarks on my room or my personality, because the last time I checked it isn't your business.' Kitty placed both of hands on her hips, waiting for an answer from Ryder.

Ryder sat up on the bed, exposing his naked body. His smirk crept upon to his lips, 'You're so stubborn.'

'First trait of being a bitch.' Kitty stated, 'Alright, I'm tired of this game. I need to shower, I have a reputation to uphold.'

'Kitty, you can stop acting.'

'Listen here you little shit head.' Kitty turned to him, 'I am not Marley, and not expect me to be like her. I am not little miss princess which falls into your arms just because you with your stupid blonde hair called me beautiful. I watch cliche movies, you may not think I'm a girl but a dog, but I am a girl alright and not all girls are stereotypical.' And with that, she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door against his face.

Kitty heart fell onto the ground, she wasn't supposed to feel like that. She remembered every single moment of yesterday night, those lips on her skip, kisses where teeth collided, she didn't know why she felt like this. Was she really turning into Marley 2.0? She drowned herself in her thoughts as she walked into the tub and showered.

Making sure there wasn't a single sound from the other side of the door, she stepped out from the bathroom and automatically she went in front of the mirror. She applied the her makeup, pursed her lips, getting ready to apply some gloss on it but she noticed something different. The word 'VENGEANCE' wasn't there anymore. It was covered by individual stickies, and each stickies spelt out the word B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L.

* * *

She would've put a note in his locker but damn dyslexia. She walked up to him, her head held high like she always walked, swaying as she walked to his locker. He looked as she approached.

'I'm only going to say this once,' Kitty paused, hesitating to say the word out loud, 'Thank you, Ryder Flynn.'

And she sprang off, feeling bubbly. She didn't know where their relationship or friendship, whichever state they're on would go but she knew, that he was the first guy that ever made her felt incredibly special. She was, a girl after all and deep down all you cunts know that girls like being called beautiful, and adore cliches.

* * *

PLEASE DO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE :)

WHAT DO YOU THINK? THANK YOU.


End file.
